A Day At The Fair
by RainbowSparkles910
Summary: I wish Sonny didn’t have the ability to make me do things for her like this. I just can’t help but agree to things when she asks; I have a soft spot for her amazing smile. So now I’m stuck here…At the fair. Alex/Sonny. Demena fluff. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey people of the fanfiction world! So I finally finished a fanfiction for once! Yay for me! Do I get a cookie?  
This is just a cute little three shot I guess. It was just one long chapter at first, so I decided to break it up into 3 chapters, as you see here. I seemed better that way. So yeah...I guess I'll just let you read it now... :)**

I wish Sonny didn't have the ability to make me do things for her like this.  
I just can't help but agree to things when she asks; I have a soft spot for her amazing smile.  
So now I'm stuck here…At the fair.

I know fairs should be fun and such, but I was never really a fan. Babies crying everywhere, annoying teenagers doing stupid stuff, well, I guess I can't say that because I'm usually the one doing stupid stuff…But still. And the people who work the games, like throwing darts at balloons, ALWAYS just keep chatting away trying to get you to play. It's obvious they don't wanna play unless they go up to you and ask to play, dumbasses. They make me wanna throw the darts at their faces. Or at the stupid Hannah Montana things they have out to win. Blech.

"Ooo! Let's go on THAT ride over there!" I look over to the ride Sonny is pointing at. It looks lame. It seems to go in circles repeatedly...and as everything is spinning in circles, you can also make your own seat go in circles too…Woo circles. What fun.

"Can't we go on something more _fun_? Like that?" I say as I point to some really fast moving coaster looking thing that's also going in circles. Jeeze, does everything go in circles here? At least It's faster than the spinning cup thinger…

"But I really wanna go on the spinning cuppy thing right now…_Please_ Alex?" It's creepy when we think the basic same things… But of course I can't say no to _that_.

"Ugh, fine. But we have to ride the coaster thing sometime ok?" She doesn't even respond before she 's dragging me by the hand toward the spinning cup thingers. Why must she torture me like this? She can get me to do basically whatever the fuck she wants me to just by smiling or saying 'please?' in her cute Sonny way. On top of that, she can make me feel all weird in a good way just by a simple touch from her.

"Yay! There's not a long line!"

"That's because it's aimed towards little kids."

"Hey, there's a teenager on there…"

"That's because they're with their younger sister. Face it Sonny, this ride is lame." The kids on the ride all started to get off. The worker opened the gate and let the kids out. They all went towards their parents who were waiting for them near the outside of the fence that surrounds the ride. The teenager grabbed her little sister's hand and they went off into the fair.

"Well I think it looks fun and you already agreed to go on it with me so we're getting on" Sonny said as she dragged me past the small gate and lead me to an orange seat. She let go of my hand, making the weird feeling go away, and got in first. I stood there for a second, not wanting to get in, and now that Sonny isn't holding my hand I could easily get away…

"Alex, come on…"

I get on, not wanting her to be mad at me…and cause she's just too cute. We both buckled the lame seatbelts and the worker came around to close the door, which is actually more like a couple thick bars. Once he checks all of the 'doors', he goes to the buttons and presses a couple of them. The ride starts to move slowly in circles. I look at Sonny who was looking at me, but then focuses on trying to turn a wheel in the middle of the seats.

"Hey Alex, will you help me spin this thing?"

"You said we were getting on it, you never said I had to actually do something." She makes a sad face towards me so I sighed and put my hand on the wheel and started spinning. Damn her and her cuteness.  
As we are spinning it, it actually starts getting fun. We got it spinning pretty fast. Our hands kept touching as we spun the wheel which made me smile. I looked across and saw Sonny smiling and giggling which made me smile wider. She was probably just like that because she thinks the ride is fun, but oh well. Her smile is just so gorgeous. She's just gorgeous in general. Damn, I really like her…

The ride starts to slow down now and we stop spinning the wheel, which makes me sad inside.  
Once the ride gets to a complete stop, we unbuckle and I get off the ride first. Once I'm off, I offer my hand to Sonny to help her off, since the seats are a bit off the ground. She smiles and says "Why thank you kind lady." Before taking my hand and getting out of the seat. We exit the area and start walking towards the games, our hands still together. She must've forgotten that she was still holding my hand… Well, the crowd is still pretty big; she might just be holding my hand so she doesn't lose me. I certainly don't mind it…

"Hey, you two girls! Why don't you play! You know you wanna! It's easy! Come on! I'll even give you the first shot free!" One of the guys behind the dart game counter is shouting. God they are so annoying…

"I suck at throwing though!" I hear Sonny reply. Apparently he was talking to us.

"Oh just give it a try! It's easy, I promise!" The guy replies. He looks like he's probably in his mid 20's with really short black hair.

"Ok I guess I'll play once!" Sonny said, walking toward the counter more. Of course Sonny gives in to the guy; she's too nice like that. She let go of my hand to grab her wallet.

"Aw, that pink puppy is cute." Sonny said to me, talking about one of the stuffed animals out to win.  
She hands the guy three dollars for two darts. The guy gave her a third dart free.

"First one is free, like I said." The guy says in a flirty way. I decided that I don't like this guy. Who does he think he is, flirting with innocent little Sonny. Does he flirt with all of the girls that come to the counter to play?

Sonny grabs one of the darts and flings it at the balloons. It misses and hits the board behind the balloons, then drops to the small ledge where other darts lay. She picks up another one and it bounces off a red balloon and almost hits the guy. I refrained myself from laughing while Sonny is saying sorry to the guy. Sonny picks up the last dart and misses the board completely… How? I do not know…But she did. She wasn't lying when she said she sucks.

"Aw man. I told you I sucked. Looks like no cute puppy for me." She says, then makes a really cute sad face that makes me want to kiss her right there to make her happy. I refrain of course.

"Hey, you two are friends right?" The guy asked.

"Yeah." Sonny replied.

"_Good _friends?" He has this look on his face and a different tone in his voice when he says this. He's practically asking _'girlfriends?'_…and I'm talking about the actual lesbian type of girlfriends, not best friend type girlfriends…But I don't think Sonny caught on to that because all she says is:

"Yeah." Making the guy turn to me and say:

"Well then, why don't you try to win the puppy for her?"

"Will you Alex??_ Please?_ " There's that please again…

"Look at her, isn't she worth it?" Stupid flirtatious guy. Of course she's worth it.

"Ok fine, I'll do it. How many balloons do I have to pop for the puppy?" I ask as I get out my wallet.

"Four." I look over at the board to see how much four darts would cost, since I plan on using magic to make sure I pop a balloon with each dart, even though this game is pretty easy and I could probably do it without magic, I just want to know 100% that I'll win that damn puppy. Six dollars for four darts? These games can be such a rip off, but Sonny's worth it. I hand him a ten. He gives me my change, which I just shove in my pocket along with my wallet because I don't feel like dealing with having to put it in my wallet. He then grabs the four darts and sets them on the counter in front of me, then moves out of the way so I can play.

I set my hands on the darts, like I'm grabbing one, then quickly whisper "Four balloons is what I need to pop, hit them with these darts so I can stop." to myself so no one can hear me. Then I lift up a dart and throw it at the balloons. It hits a purple balloon and pops it. I smile because the spell worked. I can tell by how the dart makes an almost exactly straight line for the balloons. I see Sonny smile in my peripheral vision. I pick up another and toss it and it hits and pops a yellow balloon. I pick up a third one and make it hit a blue balloon.

"Just one more, Alex!" Sonny says while clapping excitingly. I smile at the fact that I'm making her so happy. Too bad I'm using magic to do so, but I'd rather use magic to make her happy then to see her sad. I picked up the last dart and flung it toward the board, hitting another purple balloon. Magic can be so useful sometimes.

"Yay! You won Alex!" She's basically jumping up and down while clapping now.

"You wanted the pink puppy right?" The guy asked.

"Yes."I replied. He walked over to get it and then handed it to me. I handed it to Sonny and she smiled and hugged me.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Alex!" I hugged her back, but we parted within a few seconds. I wish it could've lasted longer. She then hugged her small puppy, still smiling, and said "What should I name you?" like it'll actually answer her. Then she looks at me and says:

"Why don't you name it Alex, since you won it."

"Um, ok how about….Mitchie?" I pulled that name out of my ass.

"Alright, Mitchie it is!" She says and then she rubs noses with it before sticking it in her black tote bag with bright pink and purple diagonal stripes across the front. She is so fucking cute. I wish I could just tell her how I feel. That I wish we were more than just friends. I'm just so scared of what might happen if I told her I like her. Why does this have to be so complicated?


	2. Chapter 2

We walked away from the game counter and walked around the fair to find something else to do. While we were walking, a younger girl with long blonde hair and I'm guessing her friend, who had red curly hair, came up to us, well, came up to Sonny. They were probably around 10.

"Hi, are you Sonny Munroe from _So Random!_?" The blonde girl asked and you could tell that she was shy. Sometimes I forget that Sonny is on TV, until stuff like this happens when I hang out with her. Oh, and when I hung out with her on set, but I can't do that anymore because Marshal doesn't want people who's not on the show in the prop house. That's mainly because Tawni started complaining and said that if Sonny can have a friend over then she can too. So Marshal just said that there could be no more friends in the prop house, to make Tawni shut up.

"Why yes I am." Sonny replies with a smile. That smile will probably be the death of me someday…

"Could we get a picture with you pretty please?" The girl then asked, showing Sonny her camera.

"Of course you can!" Sonny tells them and the girls' faces light up at the answer.

"Here, I'll take it for you." I offer while putting my hand out so the girl could hand me her camera, which she does while saying 'thank you'. The girls stand next to Sonny and Sonny got down to their level and put her arms around them. The digital camera was exactly like mine, but silver instead of red, so I easily turned it on. I put it to eye level, looking at the screen to see the three girls in front of me. They were all smiling so I pushed the button to take the picture. When it was done flashing, the girls parted from Sonny and came up to me, so I handed them their camera back.

"Thank you Sonny!" Both of the girls said in unison before running back to an older blonde woman, who I'm guessing was the blonde's mother.

"Thank you for taking the picture Alex." Sonny said to me as we started walking around the fair again.

"No problem. I knew they didn't want a picture with me so I figured I could at least help rather than stand there and do nothing." Sonny giggled at that, which made me smile.

"Well, did I look good in the picture?"

"You looked beautiful, like always" Shit did I just say that out loud? Well, it's only true… Sonny just kinda of looked at me for a second before smiling and looking down at the ground. Is she…blushing? Her hair fell in her face so I couldn't really see her cheeks anymore.  
Oh great, leave it to me to make Sonny Munroe quiet.  
I wish I could know what she was thinking. Too bad I don't have that cheap toilet paper roll, macaroni thing that Max got that makes it so you can listen to people's thoughts. Oh wait, I'd have to get really close to her in order for it to actually work. The closeness I wouldn't mind, but the whole me-sticking-a-random-thing-to-my-ear-and-next-to-her-head part might be a little weird.

"I, uh..I'm kind of hungry, wanna get something to eat?" I say to try and break the awkward silence that fell upon us after my little comment, and because I am a little hungry. She nodded and said "Sure" so we walked toward some food stands.

There were quite a few options to choose from. I looked around at the different stands to see if there was anything we'd both agree on.

"Snow cones?" I start throwing out random suggestions, not really caring what we get.

"Eh, I want something that's more…edible."

"Ok…How about…Deep fried candy bar?"

"Way too messy. How about we share a frozen chocolate covered banana? That sounds pretty good and I'm craving some chocolate personally."

"Chocolate does sound good right now, so yeah, let's try one" We walk up to the food stand that's selling the bananas and get in line. I looked at the board on the outside of the stand that gave the prices for the different items. **Frozen Chocolate Banana: $3.50. **I take out a couple of dollars from my pocket and go to hand it to Sonny, but she puts her hand over my hand with the money in it and says

"I'll pay for it Alex, since you won Mitchie for me." I almost didn't process what she was saying because of her hand on mine. I shrugged and murmured an "mmkay" before putting the money back in my pocket.

"What can I get for you?" The girl asked us as we stepped up to the food window like counter after the guy ahead of us left.

"One frozen chocolate covered banana, please." Sonny replied politely. The girl clicked some buttons on the cash register before turning her attention back to Sonny.

"Is that all?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Three fifty." Sonny hands her exactly three fifty. The girl puts the money into the cash register before going to make our banana. It only takes about a minute and she's already handing Sonny the banana. "Thank you, have a nice day."

"You too." Sonny says as she grabs the banana, which is on a stick.

We walked away from the food place and back into the fair. I look at the banana and notice that it looks like Sonny is holding a dildo on a stick or something. I can't decide if it's funny, because it looks like a penis, or disturbing, because I'm going to have to eat said penis. Sonny goes to take a bite of the tip of the banana and I can't help but giggle at how it looks like she's giving it a blow job. I know, a little immature, but hey, I'm Alex Russo. Maturity isn't exactly something I carry in my back pocket, if you know what I mean. I guess that banana is too frozen cause Sonny didn't get a piece off of it, but she did get some chocolate.

"What are you giggling about? Do I have chocolate on me?"

"Nope. No chocolate."

"Then what were you giggling at?" Should I tell her? I wouldn't want to ruin her appetite or something… Oh, might as well. Tell her that is, not ruin her appetite. Although I might end up doing both.

"It's just that the banana looks like something…if you can tell what I'm talking about…" Sonny looks at the banana for a second, thinking of what it could be. Am I just a huge perv or does she really not make the connection?

"All I see is a banana Al- OH god! Alex! Ew! Why do you have to be such a pervert!?"

"Oh come on, I bet I'm not the only person who thinks it looks like a penis."

"That's probably true, but still…I don't think I want this anymore…" I had a feeling it would make her not want it anymore. "Do you want it?"

"No thanks, I don't really like penises." I laugh at my own joke. It's funny because it's true. It's funnier because Sonny probably only thinks of it as a joke. Ha. Oh, I'm amazing.

"Will you stop saying that?" Sonny says while dropping the banana into a trash can.

"Saying what? That I don't like penises?" Ha, it still makes me giggle.

"I meant the p-word" It's funny how one word can make Sonny squirm.

"Penis?" Ha, I think I saw her eye twitch that time.

"Yes, that word."

"What, you don't like penises either?" Why is the plural of penis 'penises'? Why not peni, like pee-nye? It sounds way cooler.

"Alex, can we please stop talking about this is public? It's making me uncomfortable." She sounds really serious.

"Uh, yeah. Sure. Sorry." Great. First I make Sonny blush from a comment, now I make her uncomfortable from a comment.

"Maybe we should just go home now."

"We don't have to. I'll shut up."

"There's nothing else to really do anyway. I'm also getting kinda tired from walking around so much."

"Alright, we can go if you really want to." And that was that.


	3. Chapter 3

The fair was only a few blocks away from Sonny's apartment, so we walked back. The walk was extremely quiet besides the normal outside noises. It sucked. I just didn't know what to say this time to break the silence. Fortunately, we were already at Sonny's apartment and headed up to her room.

"Are you mad at me for making those penis jokes?" I asked when we stopped at the elevators. Sonny pushed the button and shook her head.

"No."

"Seriously? Cause you haven't said a word since we left the fair." The elevator doors open and an older woman and her child walk out.

"I'm not mad at you, Alex. I've just been thinking a lot" Sonny says as we walk into the elevator. She presses the button to her floor and the elevator doors shut after a few seconds.

"About what?" I ask, just wanting to hear her talk. Sonny not talking is like Harper without her weird and out there outfits. It's just not right, even if they are a bit obnoxious sometimes. And I really do wanna know what she's been thinking that could make her so quiet.

"It's nothing really." Right, like I'm going to believe _that_.

"Sonny, come on. You know you can tell me anything." The elevator doors open on Sonny's floor and we walk out and toward Sonny's apartment.

"Yeah I know." We reach Sonny's room and she unlocks the door. "Would you wanna stay the night possibly?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm pretty sure my mom already thinks I am anyways." She walks into the apartment and I follow her. I sit on the couch while she walks toward the kitchen.

"You want something to drink?" She asks before she enters the kitchen.

"Yeah, sounds good."

"Alright, I'll be right back" She says, disappearing into the kitchen. Now I really want to know what she was thinking about. What could she be thinking about that she wouldn't really want to talk to me about? Let's see, this all started after my penis comments. She already said she wasn't mad at me for those though. What is it then? Just then, Sonny comes back through the door holding 2 drinks.

"I hope you're fine with root beer, it's the only soda I have left." She says, handing me the dark soda.

"Well, it's no mountain dew, but it's fine with me." I say as I take the cup from her hand and take a sip. She sits down on the couch also and takes a sip of her root beer. We both set our cups on the coffee table before she starts talking again.

"I'm sorry I'm being so boring and quiet." She said in a quiet and apologetic voice. She's looking at the floor like she's scared to look at me for some reason.

"It's ok. I'm here if you want to talk. Like I said, you can tell me anything." She starts playing with the hem of her shirt. It's a nervous habit of hers. Whatever she is thinking about must really be bugging her.

"Y-you know how earlier you were talking about liking penises? " Stuttering is another thing she does when she's nervous. I say "yeah." wanting her to continue talking.

"Well…I don't think I d-do." Ok, she kind of lost me now…

"You don't remember me talking about penises?"

"No, I mean, I do remember, I mean, what I'm trying to say is that…" She takes a breath, then exhales, trying to calm herself down. "I don't think I like penises." She finally says, looking up at me.

"Well, that's understandable Sonny. I mean, they _can_ look kinda gross-"

"No, Alex. What I m-mean is…I think…I think I'm uh…" Holy shit. Is she saying what I think she's saying?

"Gay?" There, I said it for her. She gets quiet again and avoids my eyes. That means I'm right. Sonny Munroe is gay. I never thought this day would come. I've hoped and dreamed, but never believed. I see her hands shake as she messes with the hem of her shirt again. "Sonny. It's Ok, I don't care if you're gay." She looks me in the eyes now. I notice that tears are building up in her eyes. I grab her hands to reassure her.

"Really? You don't mind at all?"

"Of course not. Like I said, I don't like penises either." Her face lit up when I said this. A huge smile crept across her face, which made me smile also. I released one of her hands and slowly moved my hand toward her cheek, to cup it. I single tear ran down her cheek and I brushed it away with my thumb. She leaned into my touch, closing her eyes briefly then opening them slowly. I let my hand fall from her cheek, sliding down her shoulder and arm, before resting on her leg.

I really wanted to kiss her. Oh what the hell, why not? I slowly started leaning toward her. She wasn't backing away or anything as I got closer, which made me feel better. When our lips were only a few inches apart, I paused, still giving her a chance to pull away if she really wanted. Instead, she actually leaned the rest of the way and out lips met for the first time.

The butterflies in my stomach whirled to life, giving me a sensation much like a rollercoaster, only better. Much better. Our lips parted and collided again and again, each time with more force and more passion. It feels so damn good. At this point, both of my hands were cupping her face while her hands were behind my neck and messing with my hair. We finally parted, needing to breath, and looked into each other's eyes. We just smiled at each other, both at a loss for words.

We sat there for a while, taking in these new feelings and enjoying each other. It was quiet, but it was a nice quiet. I kept thinking about everything that has happened today. The kiss, Sonny's confession, the penis-like banana, the kids who wanted a picture with Sonny, the balloon game, the rides… Everything. Which reminds me…

"You know, we never did get on that ride I wanted to try." I say while messing with a piece of her hair.

"Well, I think I can find some way to make it up to you…" She says as she leans in to give me a peck on my lips.

"That was nice and all, but I think you could do better than that."

"Oh, that wasn't my way of making it up to you…"

"Then how are you going to make it up to me?" A smile made its way across her face.

"Oh, you'll know when it happens." I have a feeling this is going to be a long night.

**A/N:** **So...What did you think? Good? Bad? Please let me know! :)**


End file.
